Eggs & salad
by Druzilla
Summary: Au. Starts when Buff and Angel are five. Okay, enough said. One Parter


Title:Eggs & salad. ( I know it's a stupid name.~CrazyDru.)  
by:CrazyDru  
e-mail: angel01@torg.is, Lestat23@hotmail.com or dilbert@strik.is   
Disclaimer:I don't own shit, so don't sue. This is just my over-active imagination at work.  
Summary:Au. Starts whenBuff and Angel are five. Okay, enough said.  
Couples: A/B (in the end), W/X, B/Gu, C/Gu (implied.)  
Author's note: Total AU. No vamps or any demonic thingys. A really crappy story, wrote it (15.06.2002) when I was bored.  
Rating:G  
Feedback: Neeeeedddddd 'eeemmm, please R&R!!!!! Please!!!!!  
------  
"You're Dumb!"  
  
"No, you're dumb!" The boy shouted at the girl,  
  
"I don't like you!"  
  
"I don't like you!" The girl attacks the boy and bites him in the arm. The boy runs into his home, crying. The girl goes to her house, next to the boys house.  
***  
A LITTLE LATER:  
"Buffy Anne Summers! Did you bite Angel next door?"  
  
"He said I was dumb and he didn't like me!"  
  
"Still, you don't go around biting people." Joyce Summers told her daughter.  
  
"You should go over there and apologies to him."  
  
"Yes, you will!" Joyce drags Buffy with her next door. She knocks on the door. The door is opend and Angel's mom comes to the door,  
  
"Buffy's here to say sorry for having bitten your son, Dru."  
  
Drusilla Samuelson invites them in. When they're inside,  
  
"Sorry, I bit you in the arm, Angel."  
  
5 YEARS LATER:  
Buffy's moved to a different house, a nicer house. She's on her way to school, when somebody bumps into her. It's Angel,  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Just watch were you walk. Still live at that old place?"  
  
"The family that moved into your house is okay. They have a girl at the same age as you and me. Cordelia Chase, is her name." Angel tells her,  
  
"Whatever, I have to go school."  
  
"Bye!" He shouts after her, she doesn't reply.  
  
5 YEARS LATER:  
About 3 years earlier Buffy and Angel had become best friends,  
  
"Can I copy your English notes?"  
  
"Sure, but why didn't you just take down notes in English?" Angel asks her,  
  
"I was thinking about Gunn. He's so cute and I snatched him from Cordy!"  
  
"Oh! Okay, so are we going to the Bronze tonight?" Angel asked hopeful,  
  
"Yeah, but we're going with Gunn, Willow and her boyfriend, Xander. They just started dating like last week."  
  
LATER AT THE BRONZE:  
Buffy's dancing with Gunn. Willow's getting drinks. It's only Xander and Angel at their table, Angel's looking at Buffy & Gunn dancing and wishes he was dancing with her,  
  
"Do you wish that was you?" Xander asked him,  
  
"No way, we're best friends. I don't want to change a thing!" He knew he was lying to Xander and himself. *I do wish that was me!* He thought, for the past few days he could not stop thinking about Buffy. And not like a friend more like a girlfriend. But they were friends and she was with Gunn. She seemed happy and he wanted her to be happy.  
  
ON THE DANCE FLOOR:  
*I wish it was Angel that I was dancing with, but he's my best friend and I don't want to screw anything up between us.* For the past days she had been uncomfortable around him. But she was with Gunn, she didn't want to hurt his feelings and he was gorgeous, but Angel was also incredibly handsome. Oh, she didn't know what to do. Gunn & Buffy return to the table.  
  
"So, do you wnat me to help you with math later, Buff?"  
  
"Sure!" Buffy answeard quickly.  
  
LATER IN THE SUMMERS' KITCHEN:  
"Do you want something to eat, Angel?"  
  
"Yeah, what have you got?"  
  
"How about a sandwich with tomatoes, eggs and salad?"  
  
"Sure, but let me help you!" He stands up to help her, she opens the refrigerator and is taking out the salad, eggs, tomatoes and sodas. She drops the salad and eggs,  
  
"Let me help you clean that up." He goes to help her, both are aware of how close they're faces are. Buffy grabs Angel and kisses him, they break apart,  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" Buffy moves away in shame, but Angel grabs her and kisses.  
  
10 YEARS LATER:  
"So, how did the two of you meat?"  
  
"Well, we have know each other all our lives. When we were I thought she was and that I didn't like her. When we were ten she moved away, butour moms kept in touch and we went to the same school.She pretended not to notice me. When we were thirteen we became best friends and when we were fifteen we became a couple and here we are today. Twenty-five years old and still together." Angel said,   
  
"Well, we married when we were twenty-two. Mom thought we were pretty younge to get married. And now we have been married three years and have one child, a boy, Connor." Buffy said pround.  
  
THE END!  
  
(tell me what ya think. please!!!!!~CrazyDru, Iceland.) 


End file.
